


The Guy’s Guy

by Meatball42



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship with Jeanne is new in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy’s Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Grace Period specifically, actually for the whole time Jeanne’s on the show.

  
“I love you.”  


Sex with women was never the problem. Tony liked it. It felt great and it was fun, even if he what he really enjoyed was the flirting. He’d continued sleeping with women even after he’d realized he was gay, because it was a lot easier to be a straight cop with the occasional secret lover when things got too tense than the only gay officer on the force. Joining a quasi-military organization that was _technically_ not subject to DADT didn’t exactly encourage him to change his habits.

Sex with Jeanne was good. It didn’t rock his world, but Tony still hadn’t found any woman with whom sex was nearly as good as it was with men. It was when things started getting serious that he had a problem.

He’d never _dated_ a woman. It was occasionally necessary to hang on to one for longer than an hour or so, just to pacify his coworkers, but it was never serious. This was straying dangerously into significant other, long-term relationship territory, and she didn’t even know his real name. If the mission was the only issue, he could have kept playing the never-been-tied-down card, placated Jeanne’s romantic side and pretended to be relationship-shy a while longer. But part of him was afraid that if he didn’t acquiesce, she’d figure out that he was gay and it would be over.

When she said ‘I love you,’ he said it back, and tried not to wish for hard muscle instead of soft curves under his hands.


End file.
